1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery jumper cable arrangement. More specifically, the invention relates to such a battery jumper cable arrangement which includes means for automatically providing correct polarity connection between a source of D.C. power and a battery to be recharged.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vehicles using rechargeable batteries, for example, automobiles, buses, trucks, tanks, etc., will often require boosts on their batteries from external sources of D.C. power. When a battery is boosted, it is imperative that the D.C. power source and the battery be connected with the proper polarity. Connecting the booster source to the run down battery with reverse polarities can cause the run down battery to be even further run down and can also damage the power source especially if one automobile is being boosted by a second automobile. In addition, because of the fast discharge arising from an incorrect connection, the high current could melt the insulation on the booster cables and cause an explosion.
This problem of incorrect polarity connection has led to research and development and several solutions have been developed as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,241, Grant Aug. 28, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,534, Cole Aug. 12, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,305, Angelin, Mar. 24, 1981.
The Grant patent simply teaches an arrangement for preventing a spark discharge on a jumper cable arrangement. The Cole patent teaches an arrangement for sensing an incorrect connection and for preventing such incorrect connection and providing an indication of such an incorrect connection. However, the Cole device does not automatically provide a correct connection.
The Angelin patent does teach a device which automatically provides a correct connection. However, the Angelin device must be operated through the cigarette lighters of the vehicles. Thus, it is not useful when the vehicles do not have cigarette lighters as, for example, in tanks. In addition, the Angelin device would not be useful for a booster truck where the connection is made directly from the booster battery to the battery requiring recharging.